


Stockroom Shenanigans

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cussing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturabation, Messy Wings, Mild Voyeurism, NSFW, Sass, Wing Kink, Wing Kink goes both ways, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Your store’s stockroom is a mess, and you’re working late to sort it out.  Nero gets home from a job and wants to surprise you, but you’re not there…so he goes to find you…Discord ShenanigansREAD THOSE TAGSDO NOT REPOST MY WORK





	Stockroom Shenanigans

Nero stepped into the house and took in a deep breath of _home_. He had hoped to surprise you since he had been gone for days, having already stopped to wash his clothes so neither of you had to worry about it, but you weren’t home. He figured you were still at work since you had mentioned last week what a mess your stockroom was. The thought of surprising you at work and maybe helping you get it reorganized faster put a smile on his face, and he was out the door in a flash.

He came into the store, quiet as a mouse and careful not to ring the bell. You were the only one in the store, so he locked the door behind him then made his way to the back where he found you with your arms stretched out to push a box onto the top shelf. He smirked a little as he watched you fight to get it up there, noticing the stepladder against another shelf. Shaking his head in fond amusement, he crept up behind you, rolled his hips against your butt, and caught the box when you squeaked and fumbled it, easily pushing it up on the shelf as thoughts of reorganizing the stockroom were tossed aside. Your arms were still outstretched, so he trailed his fingers down them to your chest and kissed across your neck.

“Hey, there,” he murmured, suckling the skin beneath your ear gently enough to not leave a mark no matter how badly he wanted to.

“Mmm…” You sank back against him now that the fright was fading, especially since you realized he could’ve been _anyone_ due to you forgetting to lock the door. “Welcome home, Nero,” you replied just as quietly, turning your face to nuzzle against his head. His hands were warm against your chest, and you shivered as they trailed further down, gasping softly as he pressed you against the shelf. “Oooh, I missed you, too,” you muttered, arching when he grinded into you.

“Touch yourself,” he breathed against your ear, smirking against the skin when you flushed, and added, “I haven’t gotten to see you make yourself come undone in what feels like forever.”

“N-Nero! I’m-I’m-I…” you trailed off into a whine when his fingers pressed into your inseam and rubbed long, firm strokes. You rocked your hips into his touch, managing to gasp out, “I didn’t lock the door!” and shuddering as his breath brushed over your ear when he chuckled.

Nero tsked quietly and pressed his lips to your neck before saying, “What a shame,” and completely forgoing telling you he had locked it earlier, “should anyone wander in and see you like this…” Your heart picked up the pace at the thought of any customers catching you, and he hummed against your rapid pulse. “Any other objections?” He wanted you so badly, and you could feel how hard he was against you.

“B-But I…c-can’t…” you stammered even as you tilted your head to the side for him. “So messy,” you finally choked out, and he huffed a laugh then tugged you back slightly before you felt something solid-yet-not slide between you and the shelf of easily ruined cardboard boxes. You forced your eyes open, blinking at the sight of one of his beautiful wings. “Nero-!”

“Shhh…” he hushed, teasing his fingers a little faster across the bulge in your pants, “You can clean it later.”

You knew how sensitive his wings were, and the thought of having him writhing beneath you as you gently, meticulously cleaned each feather left you moaning. You couldn’t help reaching for your pants’ fastenings by that point, freeing your painfully hard cock and wrapping your hand around yourself almost mindlessly as Nero groaned softly in your ear. He loved watching you as much as you loved putting on a show for him. You both knew exactly what you liked, and it sometimes took a little more than a tight hand to get you off, so you gasped out a whimper to let him know you _needed_ that something and _had been needing_ that something for _days_.

“I hear you loud and clear,” he breathed against your skin, rutting a little against your backside and taking advantage of your gasping mouth to slip his fingers inside and play with your tongue. His movements pressed you against those soft, there-but-not feathers. Between his wing, his fingers, and his mouth, you couldn’t help shuddering as desperate tears pricked your eyes. “Shh…slow down a little… We’ve got all night,” he assured, kissing up your neck to gently bite your ear and shivering at your strained groan before confessing, “I don’t think I can wait until we get home.”

You tipped your head away from his fingers and choked out, “Then don’t,” before he forced his fingers back in. His husky laugh made shivers run down your spine, and when he used his other hand and ethereal claw to start pulling your pants down, you knew you’d better get those fingers as wet as possible before he took them out. 

Nero was quick to insert them into you before your saliva could dry, and a soft noise escaped him at how easily they went in. “Naughty boy,” he scolded with a grin, “You’ve been having fun with yourself without me.”

“L-Like…you ha-hav_ennnn_’t!” you moaned as he swiftly started torturing you from the inside out. You squeaked when his other hand pinched your naked buttcheek and belted out, “_Asshole_!” He scoffed against your ear, and you whimpered when his warmth left your back then cried out sharply as his palm _cracked_ against the skin he just pinched. “S-Sorry! I’m-I- Wh-What am I- _ahnnn!_” Tingling shocks shot up your back and down your leg when he soothed the spot with his hand.

He pressed the side of his head against yours again and hissed, “Your hand stopped,” beside your jaw then traced his tongue along it. You trembled against him as he rolled his hips into you again, pressing his fingers deeper with his own still-clothed erection, and you were shaky as you resumed your hand’s movement. “I won’t lie, though,” he murmured against the damp skin, “my hands are nothing compared to yours on my wings.”

“Oh?” you gasped out, bracing yourself better then running your free hand’s fingers through the feathers. He _shuddered_ against you and tilted his head to press his forehead against the side of your neck, a whimpering moan washing across your spine while his other claw gripped your opposite shoulder. You nudged the appendage with your cheek, licking over the thumb digit then muttering, “C’mere, you.” A hum of pleasure escaped you when he lifted the hand, giving you the opportunity to suck the tip into your mouth.

Nero panted for breath as he continued stretching you, wrapping the rest of the claw around your torso. He was careful not to interrupt your furiously working hand, adjusting so he could watch either that or your mouth wrapped around his claw. Every swirl and flick of your tongue had him shivering. “Please tell me,” he forced out while removing his fingers to work at his belt and pants, “you have something stashed…”

You whimpered at the loss but managed to pull yourself together enough to feel around the box two over from you, pulling out a bottle of essential oil and handing it to him. He snorted in amusement, and you released his spectral digit to mutter, “No, I was _not_ expecting this, so don’t even.” He thumped his forehead against your shoulder with a helpless, little laugh, the noise cutting off into a soft groan as he slicked himself, and you held your breath in anticipation until he slid into you. “Oh, _Nero_…” you breathed with the trapped air, arching into him as he rubbed so perfectly against your walls.

He wasted no time in moving his hips, repeatedly rocking you into your own hand and against his wing. Your precome was smearing over the feathers, and you almost wanted to make the mess worse, but you couldn’t help not being able to fulfill that desire as Nero thrusted deep and fast. Reunion sex was normally slower and more loving, but both of you were extremely pent up. You doubted you could hold on much longer, and he was aware of it since he swatted your hand away from your cock to replace with his and jacked you off in time to his thrusts. He nudged your leg with his knee, changing the angle just perfectly to abuse your prostate and penetrate deeper into you.

You lasted a few more thrusts before panting out, “N-Nero, I’m-!” and cutting yourself off with a keening whine as you came all over his wing. 

He cursed and bit your shoulder as you clenched and fluttered around him in time with the waves of your orgasm. He waited a moment as sensation rippled through his spectral arm and down his back then continued the powerful movement of his hips while groaning, “_Fuck_-! _I missed you_,” and burying his face back in your neck. He could feel the muscles tensing as you gasped and writhed with oversensitivity. “P-Please, just a little… Almost there…” he forced out through his own rasping breaths, your warmth and tightness slowly overwhelming his desire to keep feeling you.

You shifted and spread your legs a little wider, leaning forward so he could reach as deep as possible. The bone-like arm of his ethereal wing was directly in front of your face, and a smirk curved your lips as you tipped your head to scrape your teeth along it. A wild cry _burst_ out of Nero’s throat, so you nibbled along the arm and felt his rhythm stutter before warmth filled you.

Nero half-sagged against your back, the shelf being the only thing holding both of you up. You wriggled a little under him, and he wrapped his arms around you to hold you still with cut-off, whining moans each time you tightened around him. “J-Just…wait…” he gasped, the last couple of days of the job having left him missing all of you: your touch, your voice, your warmth, and your smell. “Can we just…stay like this…for a few minutes?”

You let out a soft sigh and mumbled, “Nero, we’re both exhausted,” but you didn’t deny him.

He pressed soft, sweet kisses to your neck and quietly replied, “That’s okay… I’ll carry you home.” You turned your face toward him, mouth open to protest, but you moaned instead as his tongue slid inside before his lips connected with yours. He moved slow to savor every touch and taste, nipping each time you pulled back. He continuously chased you for more, and you couldn’t say no to his lazy kisses, relaxing into him until he was holding your weight up in all four of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
